Alex Mason
History ---- Alex Mason is a very smart girl. Her parents were very strict; she acted out. She published a very impressive paper at sixteen. It got the attention of Dr. Von Richter. He offered her a job. She legally emancipated from her parents and took it. He showed her enlightenment and brought her into the Sons of Ether. Shitty things happened. She found out he was mad. She ran away. She arrived in Colorado, it was 2006. She was taken in by another Son of Ether, Joe Greene. Joe Greene died during The Recurrence. She inherited The Greene Garage, and the Sanctum, and Grease Monkey Lee. She has been keeping low ever since. Sheet ---- GMInfo ---- * Insane Mentor: Dr. Gregor Von Richter - when he is not distracted with his next big megalomaniac schemes/God Projects and relearning lost Magick, he is looking for his ex-student to reclaim what was lost. His Avatar has shattered, one of the pieces is trapped in one of her possessions (a broken oscilloscope), and he will do whatever it takes to get it back. * Ally: Grease Monkey Lee - Alex's right hand man and the guy who officially runs the garage since she is too distracted to take care of the details of running a business. She is slowly working on making him into an Acolyte; he sometimes helps with the building of her inventions but is rarely there for the testing. He has a great reputation with the black market people thanks to the garage. Grease Monkey Lee is also blessed with high contacts, high streetwise and is a skilled businessman, accountant and mechanic. * Resources: The Greene Garage - A garage Alex inherited from her ex-boss Joe Greene, also works as an illegal chop-shop, but we won't talk about that. * Sanctum: ...I'm sure you'd loooove to know where her sanctum is. Well I'm not saying! But it's soooo freaking cool and filled with all sorts of nifty gadgets and larger than life machines. Jealous yet? (It's in a secret basement under the garage...) * Dark Secret: '''Not many here know Alex is the apprentice of Dr. Von Richter. While he is more infamous than she is, it is still known that he had an apprentice/accomplice who helped him. She would like to keep this hidden for as long as possible while she remains in Colorado. * '''Obsession: '''Alex is obsessed with gizmos and gadgets, especially those that are far more advanced than hers, or are shiny and expensive and new (since she doesn't have the money to afford the more expensive/proper materials.) She obsesses over obtaining or studying them so much so that she would go against her better judgment to obtain them (oh, like say trusting an ex-Technocrat after one meeting - even endangering another Son of Ether in doing so without warning said SoE.) She is constantly thinking about her latest challenge, project or gadget, to the point where it can and will interfere in her relationships with other people. The broken oscilloscope is her greatest temptation. She keeps it locked up because she is afraid of it. She is worried it might alert her Mentor if she did something or tug her down the same path as his. * '''Infamous Mentor: '''Known by a few of the well-networked Mages, especially those in California, Alex's Mentor is none other than Dr. Gregor Von Richter. Rumor has it that in the latest experiment he had gone too far, and that she had helped. Dr. Von Richter had the audacity to actually kidnap other Mages in order to steal their Magick (Avatars) and empower his own. No one knows whether he was successful or not, or how many Mages he had killed or shattered in order to perform this experiment; all they know is that it failed with a huge bang and a harsh whiplash from Reality. * '''Linguistics: Alex knows Spanish. *'Specialties:' ** Technology: Inventions ** Crafts: Metalsmithing ** Science: Physics ** Academics: Philosophy Paradigm ---- The world is made up of molecules, particles, subparticles and more, intertwined with other dimensions laid out on an electromagnetic spectrum. Reality is made up of the same basic elements: we are all made up of energy, we are all made up of particles and the space in-between, we are all made up of conscious thought, and the reality we occupy and are aware of is smaller than a millimeter in the mile-long spectrum that forms actual reality. Since the universe and reality as we know it is all made up of select/limited substances we are all malleable and connected; thus reality is easy to control once you find the right formula and method to do it. Since we are groping blindly into new fields of Science, Paradox happens due to wrong equations, using too little or too much force, accessing the wrong sections or elements, and ripple-effect from manipulation (since we're all connected.) Eventually, Alex will slowly realize that everything is made up of energy, and because of that it can all be manipulated. Avatars are basically our ingenuity, inspiration, enlightenment and epiphany. They are best felt during our moments of screaming Eureka while running down the street naked to tell the King of how we solved the problem. It is the voice in our heads that debates and argues with us about what can and can't be done to figure out enigmas, create problems and devise solutions. Foci ---- * Correspondence – Space: between particles, between people, between dimensions, it is constantly present and, as an entity, it is malleable. Ways to manipulate space includes using: Polarized Compasses, UPS (enhanced GPS), Light/Photons, Conduits and Mathematics (especially Dividing by Zero). * Life – We are made up of DNA, genes and energy; so we can be manipulated by manipulating them. Ways in which to manipulate them includes: Genetic Manipulation, Electricity, Molecular Imaging ContRaption Scope ('MICRScope'), Microscopes, Drugs, Organisms, Ether Goggles and Chemicals. * Matter – Matter is made up of particles, everything else is made up of particles, so to access this sphere we just have to shift the patterns of the particles from one thing to another. Ways to do it includes: HAndheld Molecular Re-Arranger ('HAMR'), Vibrations, Temperature Manipulation, Lasers and Ether Goggles. * Spirit – What others may describe 'spirits' are in reality beings or objects or elements that exists outside of our three-dimensional space and are outside of our electromagnetic spectrum. Best way to access and manipulate them is to force yourself into an altered state to match theirs. These methods usually include: Frequencies, Drugs, Ether Goggles and Vibrations. * Forces – Force (whether gravity, the basic four elements, electricity or the like) is pure energy given specific form. The fundamental forces of the universe, they are the foundation and building blocks of this reality; however, forces has to come from somewhere and thus it can't be created from nothing (unless you discover Prime, but that's not possible yet.) They are the Universe's batteries. Ways to manipulate them includes: The Amended Periodic Table of Elements, Electricity, Energy (such as batteries), Lenses, Conduits (such as wires) and Magnetism. * Mind – The mind is complex and full of unexplored wonders. It is not only made up of energy and consciousness but there is a strong possibility that it creates them as well (through generating thoughts, firing of neurons, etc.) Thus the brain needs to be maneuvered into accessing certain regions in order for it to be manipulated. It can be done with such things as: Energy/Electricity, Electrodes, Specific Q'n'A, Drugs, Ether Goggles, Electromagnetic Waves and Manipulating Neurons. ---- Category:Character Archive